No estás conmigo
by Chie Abi
Summary: Mi corazon duele ya no estas conmigo, ya no me quieres, ni siquiera me hablas, me odias y no se porque lo unico que hice fue amarte y me dejaste por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**No estas conmigo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"pensamientos"-

_-Conversaciones-_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flash back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy te vi, te vi junto a ella, aquella que decías odiar, no supe cómo reaccionar solo sé que mi corazón se partió en dos, que mi mundo cayó en ese segundo que te vi tomar su mano ese simple roce, ese no tan simple significado de ese gesto de cariño que alguna vez tuviste conmigo en secreto pero conmigo, me duele hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser que ya no me quieras que no soportes ni siquiera mi presencia. Las lágrimas que reflejan noche a noche mi pesar se acumulan en mis ojos queriendo gritarle al mundo que sufro, que estoy marchita por dentro.

Te veo desde lejos no puedo evitar mirarte, aunque intente evitarlo mis ojos siempre terminan en ti, es que en realidad solo quiero verte a ti no me importa nada mas, siento un gran vacío en pecho al darme cuenta que sabes que estoy aquí observándote pero no te importa volteas tu mirar hasta tu novia, tu amada, tu Sakura como ahora la llamas. Cierro los ojos lentamente ya no puedo batallar contra las lagrimas, siento su cruel calidez recorrer mis mejillas pero por mas lagrimas que derrame no creo poder borrarte de mí, de mi recuerdo, de mi mente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-"No puedo creer que me haya perdido, aparte de salir derrotada de la emboscada me pierdo todo por mi culpa, por mi torpeza, por ser tan débil, debo estar muy lejos ni siquiera con mi Byakugan logro encontrar a mis amigos, se que están bien ya que antes de que ese ninja me lanzara ese extraño jutsu pude ver como ellos salían victoriosos de sus batallas pero antes de que pudieran a ayudarme ese tipo me lanzo su último ataque, al menos puedo estar tranquila por ese lado no me perdonaría que les pasara algo. ¿Cómo vine a parar tan lejos?" –veo que a unos metros de mi hay alguien tirado en el suelo, parece que está muy mal herido pero está vivo. Me acerco despacio no quiero asustarlo, esta vestido con una capa negra, no logro ver su rostro, al ponerme frente a él noto que me es familiar…

_-E-Es S-Sasuke Uchiha-_ Me alejo bruscamente al darme cuenta quien es, cayendo sonoramente en el suelo, puedo oír un gemido de dolor de su parte. –"Le tengo miedo pero aparenta estar muy mal herido no creo que pueda hacerme daño en esas condiciones me da mucha lástima puedo ver en su rostro un gran sufrimiento no puedo dejarlo así." -Me acerco nuevamente tiene varias heridas en el pecho, pero parecen ser superficiales, pero hay una cerca de su hombro que parece ser peligrosamente profunda, tengo miedo de acercarme pero sé que a Naruto le dolería bastante saber que a su amigo le pasara algo malo, tomo valor de donde no tengo y empiezo a revisar la herida que parece ser más grave, pero este al notar mi presencia se movió rápidamente y coloca una kunai en mi cuello mirándome fijamente quedo totalmente atrapada en sus ojos de un negro infinito, tan oscuro como una noche sin luna, que me provocan un terror que recorre cada parte de mi ser, no sé si han pasado segundos o horas desde que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto pero me ha parecido una eternidad ninguno se ha movido un milímetro, no sé cómo aun puede moverse su herida aun sigue sangrando profundamente, lo sé porque puedo sentir su sangre recorrer el suelo bajo mis rodillas. No he podido dejar de ver directo a sus ojos, me han atrapado en una terrible oscuridad no puedo moverme el miedo no me lo permite pero no puedo permitir que muera desangrado frente a mí, ni que me atraviese el cuello con la kunai. No sé qué hacer.

_-N-no t-t-t-te voy a ha-acer daño solo q-quiero ayudarte_. –Digo sorprendiéndome a mi misma al atreverme a hablar, lo único que se me ocurre para ayudarle.

_-Aléjate._- Dice mirándome con odio, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo.

_-N-no estás muy m-mal herido, d-déjame a-ayudarte, onegai. _–No sé qué hacer pero no puedo dejarlo aquí.

_-A ti que te importa lo que me pase, a nadie le importa. _

_-Ha-hay personas q-que l-le importas U-uchiha-san._ –Trato de tranquilizarme, pero no puedo ya que siento como si su mirada tratara de atravesarme, de indagar que pienso o supongo tratar de saber ¿cuáles son mis intenciones? _–N-Naruto-kun y S-Sakura-chan siempre e-están p-preocupados p-por usted onegai p-permítame a-ayudarle no le v-voy a hacer d-daño, no p-puedo ha-hacerle d-daño gaste c-casi t-todo mi chakra en una b-batalla hace u-un rato y n-no t-tengo armas._ –El me siguió mirando de la misma escalofriante manera pero de pronto retiro su kunai y su mirada hacia detrás de mí, active mi Byakugan y pude ver que estábamos rodeados por cuatro hombres.

El se mantuvo en la misma posición mientras, los ninjas se acercaban.

_-S-son t-tus a-amigos- _El se mantuvo en silencio.

_-¿N-no t-te p-puedes p-parar v-verdad?- _El me miro nuevamente.

_- ¿T-tienes m-mas a-armas?- _No rompió nuestro contacto visual pero tampoco dijo nada.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?"-

_-N-no t-te m-muevas.- _Le digo pudiendo ver que acercan rápidamente, me levanto y hago frente en la dirección en que vienen lo único que se me ocurre es realizar es el Shugohakke Rokuiju Yonshuo logro vencer a los dos primeros, el tercero se posiciona detrás de mí para atacar al Uchiha pero logro verlo a tiempo, lo ataco en sus puntos de chakra y lo dejo inmovilizado. El Uchiha se movió rápidamente lanzando su kunai detrás de mí, me salvo del otro ninja que quería atacarme por mi punto ciego.

_-G-gracias, t-tenemos q-que irnos, s-se a-acercan m-mas.-_ Le digo avergonzada al no haber sido del todo útil, por el movimiento que tuvo que hacer su herida está sangrando mas.

_-Tú misma dijiste que no me podía levantar, como me voy a ir, crees que estaría aquí contigo si no fuera así.- _Respondió de la manera más fría posible.

-"No sé que le hice para que me trate así."-_ Gomen-_ Puedo notar que sus puntos de chakra están bloqueados.

Los presiono antes que pueda negarse, provocando que este se me golpee en el estomago dejándome sin aire y tirada en el suelo.

_-S-solo q-quería a-ayudarle, ve ya se p-puede l-levantar- _Logre decir después de unos minutos que tarde en recuperar el aliento, el estaba parado en frente de mi, segua mirándome de esa manera atemorizante, ya no estaba cubierto por la capa y sostenía su hombro tratando de parar la sangre.

_-Vámonos.- _Dijo sin si quiera decirme hacia donde.

_-P-pero t-tus heridas.-_ Trato de hacerle entrar en razón y empezando a levantarme dificultosamente del piso.

_-No dijiste que venían mas, muévete.-_

Este empezó a caminar dejándome atrás yo lo seguí…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin del flash back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El ruido de metales cayendo hacen que salga de mis recuerdos, Gai sensei dejo caer unas armas a unos metros de mi, haciendo que abriera los ojos, los había cerrado inconscientemente perdida en lo único que me queda de mi amor, su triste recuerdo. Logro ver que ya no estás me dejaste otra vez, aunque he llegado a pensar que nunca estuviste conmigo.

Nunca debí acercarme a ti, nunca debí de cambiar mi manera de pensar acerca de ti, sería feliz en mi extraña manera, sería feliz con solo observar a mi antiguo amor vivir, con eso estaba satisfecha pero contigo es diferente no me basta con ver desde la barrera que eres " feliz" o al menos eso creo con ella no sonríes como lo hacías con migo aunque nunca lo hacías en público, acaso te avergonzabas de mí, porque a ella si la aceptas, vas con ella a donde quieres no la ocultas como a mí, será que yo solo era un juego una chica mas de tu "club de fans" o simplemente la única que no se arrastraba a tus pies, por eso te acercabas a mi por eso para engrandecer tu ego.

Esa fue la razón de supuestamente quererme, pero ya no vale lamentarme ya no estás aquí con migo, y no puedo hacer nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste, es mi primer sasuhina y el primer fic que hago en primera persona, así que agradecería consejos y saber como me quedo.

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**No estás conmigo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"pensamientos"-

_-Conversaciones-_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flash back

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez desperté, puedo sentir las marcas de lagrimas en mi rostro, al parecer he llorado entre sueños, hasta allí me atormentas, no hay noche en que no me acompañes en el dulce placebo que son mis sueños pero siempre termino despertando, llorando y sin ti. Me acurruco entre mis sabanas no me quiero levantar siento el cuerpo muy pesado pero pronto vendrá Neji a obligarme a entrenar. No quiero salir de mi habitación, no quiero encontrarme contigo y mucho menos junto a ella, las lágrimas vuelven al recorrer mi rostro, es que acaso nunca dejare de llorar ¿por qué mis lagrimas no se agotan? para al fin dejar de demostrarle al mundo que sufro, es a lo único que aspiro ya que hace mucho perdí las esperanzas de olvidarte.

_-¡Hinata-sama! Ya es hora de que se levante y vallamos a entrenar.-_ No puedo creer lo puntual que es, a pesar de todo es una de las pocas personas que se preocupan por mí, si no fuera por mi primo Neji creo que ni siquiera tendría ánimos de respirar, el me alienta a seguir adelante, también cuento con Shino y kiba pero no quiero agobiarlos con mis problemas aunque creo que sospechan la causa de mi sufrimiento. No quiero tener que pasar lo mismo con ellos como con Neji, tuve que rogarle por horas para que no intentara matar a Sasuke después de lo que paso, siempre ha sido mi protector y sé que siempre podre contar con él.

-_Claro Neji-niisan, estaré lista en 20 min-_ Suspire pesadamente mientras me levantaba y empecé a prepararme para otro ¨lindo día¨.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vamos caminando en silencio hacia el campo de entrenamiento, mi primo nunca sabrá lo que le agradezco este simple silencio en compañía de él, que hace que no me sienta tan sola. Pasamos cerca del campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y allí está el, entrenando con su sensei y Naruto ¿será que no habrá un día en que no me lo encontrare? Neji al notar que por un descuido tomamos este camino que llevábamos tanto tiempo evitando voltea a mirarme instantáneamente con gesto preocupado, yo le brindo lo más cercano a una sonrisa que puedo ofrecer.

_-N-no se preocupe, Neji-niisan los problemas no se pueden evitar eternamente enfrentarlos nos hacen más fuerte, no es así que usted dice._

_-Así es Hinata-sama, estoy muy orgulloso de usted- _Dice mientras se gira completamente hacia mí y me acaricia el cabello como cuando éramos niños causando una verdadera sonrisa en mi rostro ante el recuerdo de aquellos dulces momentos, algo que hace incontables semanas no hacia pero un grito de dolor por parte de Naruto hace que giremos hacia el campo de entrenamiento, y al mirar hacia allá me encuentro directamente con esos ojos negros en que me perdí tantas veces pero que ahora irradian una rabia que no consigo entender, logro ver como aprieta sus puños con furia sin dejar de verme, nuestras miradas se conectan pero no como antes, no veo comprensión ni cariño ahora el inspira aun más miedo que la primera vez no logro comprender su odio debería ser yo la enojada, la decepcionada.

Tengo ganas de huir, de bajar la mirada y llorar nuevamente pero esta vez no, por lo menos no frente a él. Nunca podre devolverle esa mirada de odio, lo amo demasiado para hacerlo pero no puedo huir de el eternamente, decepcionaría a Neji-niisan y ya no quiero perder a nadie más, sé que no podre enfrentarlo pero no llorare mas ante su presencia. Siento las manos de Neji en mis hombros tratando de darme fuerza sabe perfectamente el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo. La mirada de Sasuke ahora se dirige hacia él con mas enfado que antes puedo sentir como Neji se tensa espero que no peleen he estado evitando eso durante todo este tiempo, no quiero que ninguno se haga daño se lo lejos que pueden llegar si se lo proponen.

_-Neji-niisan se hace tarde para nuestro entrenamiento.-_ Logre articular dándole la espalda a Sasuke y empujando levemente a Neji, por suerte este me hace caso y retomamos nuestro camino.

La diminuta felicidad que llegue a sentir se desvaneció totalmente y la tristeza volvió a rodear mi corazón y mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas que quieren salir nuevamente pero esta vez no será así por lo menos no ahora.

_-Hizo muy bien en no bajar la mirada, Hinata-sama, es un paso para terminar definitivamente con ese capítulo de su vida, creo que podremos entrenar más tarde.- _Dijo mientras llegábamos a donde acostumbrábamos a entrenar y se sentaba en la yerba indicándome que hiciera lo mismo. Nos sumimos en nuestro silencio acostumbrado mientras observábamos pequeño rio que teníamos al frente.

_-¿No ha llorado?,-_Yo lo miro confundida_- no es que quiera que lo haga es que se lo mucho que sufre por el Uchiha a pesar del tiempo transcurrido se que usted no ha dejado de llorar por el.-_ Enuncio con un pequeño gesto de sorpresa y satisfacción.

_-Creo que debo de dejar de llorar tanto, ¿Empezamos a entrenar?-_ Explico tratando de sonar fuerte y de evitar el tema pero la realidad es que no quiero llorar frente a nadie más aunque no creo que me haya creído la respuesta.

El entrenamiento fue duro como siempre, aunque sentí que Neji fue un poco más severo esta vez algo que me alegro un poco ya que llevo semanas pidiéndoselo. Me quede un rato mas allí, Neji se fue más temprano esta vez al parecer tiene una misión y no regresara hasta dentro de una semana me hará mucha falta. No tendré en quien apoyarme cuando ya no pueda más.

No entiendo como mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

_-Veo que no siempre estas junto a tu perro guardián, "Hinata-sama".- _Una voz que tenía mucho sin escuchar, una voz cargada de veneno, llega a mis oídos.

_-Sasuke-_ Susurro suavemente mientras giro automáticamente al notar su presencia, pero no lo miro a los ojos si lo hago sé que no saldré bien parada de esta situación aunque tengo el presentimiento de que aun así, no lo hare.

_-Ahora no eres tan valiente como esta mañana acaso la vergüenza no te permite mirarme dime Hinata, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos?- _Dice acercándose a mi puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mi, noto que se detiene a unos pocos pasos de donde estoy, mi corazón late rápidamente al sentirlo tan cerca. ¿Por qué mi mente y mi corazón no se pueden coordinar? así mi corazón sabría que probablemente el solo me va a herir otra vez.

_-Te sientes protegida solo porque tu primito esta a tu lado todo el tiempo, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que no va a estar? Yo siempre pensé que eras diferente, que me entendías pero eres peor que cualquiera._

_-N-no t-te he he-echo n-nada.-_ Levanto mi rostro sin comprender sus duras palabras, mi corazón aumenta su velocidad, trato de tomar aire para enfrentarlo directamente, cara a cara algo que hace que pierda toda capacidad de respirar como siempre. Pero tengo que continuar tengo que saber que realmente paso ¿Por qué se alejo? _–M-me t-tratas mal de un m-momento a otro, m-me ig-noras y vienes a re-eclamarme. M-me dejas sin ninguna explicación. Si t-te he hecho algo m-malo p-perdóname onegai. P-pero ya n-no m-me t-trates así Sasuke._- Digo al borde del llanto todo lo que llevo atorado en mi garganta desde hace demasiado tiempo, el hecho de no tenerlo cerca me tortura constantemente pero me duele aun mas su indiferencia y desprecio.

_-Hmp, hipócrita, eres falsa, te escondes detrás de una máscara y me preguntas ¿Por qué te trato así?- _Ya no puedo mas y lagrimas llenas de dolor surcan mi rostro, nublando mi vista pero sé que él está ahí, frente a mi no soporto que ya no me quiera, no soporto que me odie sin saber ¿por qué?

_-Sas-sasuke, yo te amo. N-no me trates así o-onegai.-_ Limpio un poco mi rostro, quiero verlo sentirlo cerca, doy un paso hacia el acortando bastante nuestra distancia física pero existe otra que nos separa por kilómetros una que no se cómo acortar, el me sigue observando ahora con indiferencia. Que es peor su odio o que no exista para él, que sea una más del montón, de todas formas no lo tengo junto a mí y nada importa solo quiero sentirlo cerca una sola vez mas pero no tengo el valor para dar otro paso, tengo miedo a su rechazo no lo soportaría pero me conformo con esto, se que es lo único que tendré.

El solo sigue ahí observándome sin decir ni hacer nada, yo sigo igual embobada con su presencia quizás sea la última vez que estemos tan cerca y quiero recodar cada detalle de su rostro. El de un momento a otro rompe toda distancia entre nosotros tomando mi cintura y apegándome más hacia el puedo sentir perfectamente su respiración, en ningún momento hemos cortado el contacto visual sus ojos siguen igual de vacios pero de un momento a otro toman un conocido brillo, empiezo a temblar por su cercanía, ese calor que desprende su cuerpo que he extrañado por tanto tiempo aleja toda la soledad que rodea mi alma. El acerca su rostro al mío yo quedo inmóvil no puedo creer que esto esté pasando pensé que nunca me perdonaría por algo que no se si hice pero ya no importa lo olvido todo solo por él. Sus labios tocan los míos suavemente llevandome al cielo de manera instantanea acariciando dulcemente mi cabello yo rodeo su cuello no quiero soltarlo jamás pero de pronto el toma un poco de brusquedad pero no importa si él está conmigo nada importa me estrecha fuertemente contra su cuerpo no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor ante su aspereza aun así todos los bellos recuerdos junto a él llenan mi mente llenándome de alegría, de una felicidad rebosante. Poco a poco te alejas de mi tu mirada sigue indiferente yo quedo con una sonrisa en los labios y con la respiración agitada por la ausencia del aire, y como no me sentía hace mucho tiempo, muy feliz.

_-Lo que creía era verdad Sakura besa mejor que tu, acaso creíste que era algo más que un simple beso, vamos Hinata un beso no va a hacer que deje de pensar que eres una traidora, una niña débil e inútil. ¿Que te hacía pensar que me quedaría contigo?, ni siquiera tu familia te quiere ahora yo Sasuke Uchiha-_ Decía mientras se alejaba de mi imperturbable, con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba y que me había encandilado soltando lo que se podía decir una risa más parecida a una mueca de satisfacción.

Yo mientras tanto me quede allí mirándolo alejarse, llevándose con el todas mis esperanzas y sueños otra vez, pensé que nunca sufriría lo mismo dos veces pero de nuevo Sasuke Uchiha rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos inservibles ya las lagrimas no salían de mis ojos, quería llorar y gritar pero ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo se movía, mi mente había quedado estática en aquel instante que se repetía mil veces cada una de las cuales yo lo sufría tanto o más que la primera vez, la herida en mi alma se hacía más honda pero por más que lo intentaba no podía odiarlo, lo amaba a pesar de todo. Al parecer estaba irremediablemente atada a alguien que me consideraba menos que nada, que había jugado conmigo y que nunca me amo.

Ya empezaba anochecer y ni cuenta me había dado que había pasado horas en la misma posición, me deje caer al suelo no tenía ganas de volver a la aldea solo quería estar ahí y esperar como tanas veces que todo esto fuera una cruel pesadilla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias por leer y los story alerts.**

**Gracias por los reviews, no saben cómo me alegran el día:**

Reika-Deathless

Rin Tsuki

Dark Amy-chan

krol92

RebeKyuubi

princezzhina-dark

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_¿Me dejas un review?_


End file.
